Not So Tough
by Chargedlion
Summary: Nobody believed that Tori and Jade would be come close friends, but people change. Even people like Jade need a friend like Tori. Jori friendship and with some Ca/Tor/ade (now edited)
1. Chapter 1

So I'm finally doing one besides GMW! Don't worry those fanfics won't stop, I'm just trying something new. This is a Victorious Fanfic about Tori and Jade (and possibly Cat),because I have recently started watching this show. I also thought it would be cool because their personalities are so different so it'll be a challenge, but I'm up for it.

Enjoy *Fist-bump*

Jade and Tori didn't really get along before, but they sometimes had good days. Nobody believed they would become close friends, but things change. Jade West and Tori Vega: close friends. Jade had finally grown to like Tori much to Tori's surprise yet enjoyment. She has become more gentle with her, but still does the usual teasing.

Tori, who already wanted to be Jade's friend, was glad she had come around and they often hung out together. Jade trusted Tori and Tori trusted Jade. They quickly become each other's safe place, even though it took Jade a while to get used to being open with her. All and all, things were actually pretty good... except for when they weren't. The reason they were each other's safe places is that they need a person they could go to to feel safe, meaning that life wasn't exactly the best. Sometimes comfort was needed, even for someone like Jade. Luckily for her, Tori knew how to comfort people, plus, she doesn't tell anyone, leaving Jade's reputation intact.

Right now though, Jade needed comfort and needed Tori specifically, but she's not one to admit it...

 _"Tori, can I come over?"_

Jade texted Tori hoping that the answer was yes. She received a text message soon after and it said,

 _"Yeah, sure. Are you okay?"_

Jade did trust Tori, but she was still Jade. She didn't reply to the text and immediately headed over to her house.

Tori was waiting for her when she got there, worried about why she didn't reply. As soon as Jade knocked at the door Tori ran over and opened it for her. She looked at Jade and noticed her jaw tighten as if was trying to be strong.

"Sup, Vega?" Jade greeted in a slightly shaky voice.

"Hi. Alright I'm going to ask again, are you okay?"

Jade looked at her. "Of course I'm fine, I just... you know..."

Tori's expression softened. "You're supposed to be honest with me."

Jade came inside and said under her breath, "Not here."

Tori sighed. "My room?"

Jade just nodded and followed Tori upstairs.

When they got to her room, Tori points at her bed. "Sit."

If this was the old Jade, she would've said something like, "You can't tell me what to do, Vega," but this Jade actually listened to Tori. She went over at sat down on Tori's bed, her jaw tightening once again.

Tori came and sat next to her. She hesitated, but still took Jade's hand and aked, "For the third time, are you okay? You do realize you texted me when it was already ten o'clock, right?"

Jade looked at the hand that Tori was holding, but she didn't pull away. She hated showing weakness, but she trusted Tori. "I'm not fine." Tori's face softened; she still couldn't believe Jade's honest, but at the same time she could believe it.

"Want to stay over then?" Tori asked softly.

Jade nodded which made Tori smile a little.

Tori hesitated again, then pressed a quick kiss to Jade's cheek.

Jade flinched, but didn't freak out over the gesture.

Tori let her lay back on her bed and she got next to her.

Jade allowed her. She looked over at her friend. "Thanks, Tori."

Tori nodded. "Anytime." The two fell asleep quickly, but it was a hard night for Jade...

Jade woke up in a cold sweat to Tori screaming at her to wake up. Jade looked up at Tori's eyes, accidentally showing that she was scared.

Tori smiled warmly. "Nightmare?"

Jade nodded slowly.

Tori hesitated for a second, then softly instructed, "Come here."

Jade obliged and got closer to Tori. Now it was Jade who hesitated, but she still ending up wrapping her arms around Tori's waist.

Tori rested her chin on Jade's head as she buried her face into Tori's neck. She gently kissed the top of Jade's head and whispered, "It's okay, I've got you."


	2. Tell me what's wrong

Sorry if Jade is a little OOC, she's a bit different than I'm used to.

Anyways, on with the show! *Fist-bump*

Jade woke up still tucked under Tori's chin. She could feel her friend's even breathing and was comforted. She carefully got out from under Tori's chin and scooted back, then looked at Tori and smiled a little. Tori alway found a way to cheer her up somehow. She gently kissed Tori's forehead and got up quietly, hoping that she could leave so she wouldn't have to explain what was going on.

Unfortunately for her, Tori felt the kiss and woke up. Tori realized that Jade was trying to leave so she called out, "No! You aren't leaving until you tell me why you texted me last night."

Jade stopped, turned around, then sighed. "Fine I'll tell you." She walked back over to Tori, Tori sitting up on her bed. Jade looked at the floor to avoid Tori's gaze.

Tori knew that Jade was stubborn, so she didn't push it.

Jade sighed again, then finally admitted, "It's my dad. We had a fight about me and the plays I've been writing and.. all that. He doesn't think that's a good job and he doesn't want me to pursue it. I just got angry." Her voice lowered as she continued, "And I needed you..."

Tori felt bad. She remembered how Jade told her that he didn't like the things she was doing, like acting and writing plays, but she didn't think it was this bad. She thought it had gotten better. Apperently not.

Jade finally looked up at Tori with a sad expression that Tori hoped she'd never had to see again.

"I'm so sorry," Tori whispered softly.

Jade looked down again. "It's not like it's your fault, Tor."

Tori shrugged. "That doesn't mean I still don't feel bad. You don't deserve this."

Jade couldn't help but smile at that remark. "Thanks, but there's nothing you can do about this."

Tori covered Jade's hand with her own. "Well, I could be there for you."

Jade looked at Tori's hand and wondered why she ever hated Tori. She's been nothing but good to her since they became official friends. She then decided to say something she thought she would never say. "I... love you, Tor...," Jade whispered as quietly as possible, almost hoping Tori wouldn't hear.

Tori had to do a double take to process what Jade just said. She loved her? "I love you too," she whispered back.

Jade was surprised that Tori had heard her. She could no longer make eye contact. Jade didn't want to seem weak.

Tori knew that Jade didn't want to show any weakness so she spoke up, saying, "Hey, do you want to hang out today? You know, to forget about all of this? We can even invite Cat."

Jade smiled when Tori mentioned the red head. She was fond of Cat to the point she considered her a best friend. Of course however, like with Tori, she still did the usual teasing."Yeah, that would be cool."

Tori smiled, knowing that doing this would benefit Jade. "Want me to call up Cat then?" Tori asked. Jade nodded, so Tori did just that.


	3. Why do you care?

Tori texted Cat and asked her if she wanted to hangout with her and Jade. Of course she said yes because Cat loved hanging out with them. Tori looked over at Jade and announced, "She's coming over, is there anything you want to go and do or..?"

Jade shook her head. "Let's just hang here, I don't really want to go out right now."

Tori understood. She texted Cat again and said that they were just going to hang out at her house.

Luckily for them, Cat asked no questions and agreed.

Tori and Jade then went down stairs to wait for their friend.

As soon as they heard Cat knock on the door, Tori jumped up to go get the door for her. When she opened the door, she was greeted with Cat's smiling face.

"Hiiii," Cat excitedly giggled, giving her friend a hug.

Tori smiled and hugged her back. "Hi, Cat."

Jade smiled too. "Hey, little red."

Cat made a surprised face. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Jade rolled her eyes. Cat was so weird.

Cat ran over to Jade and hopped up next to her on the couch.

Tori sat down on the other side of Jade.

"So, what are we going to do?" Cat asked excitedly.

"We're just going to chill here. Didn't Tori tell you?"

Cat though for a moment. "Oh yeah... I forgot."

Jade rolled her eyes again and smiled. She never understood what went on in Cat's head.

"You guys want to watch a movie or something?" Tori asked, changing the subject. Jade's eyes lit up so Tori had to quickly interject, "A movie that won't scare Cat."

Jade made a pouty face, then laughed.

"A Disney movie?" Cat asked innocently.

Jade groaned dramatically which made Cat giggle.

Tori shook her head. "It's hard to find a movie we'll all like, isn't it?"

"It's okay, we can watch Jade's favorite movie. I want her to be happy even if I'm scared," Cat replied.

Jade was genuinely shocked at Cat's response.

Tori was too, her eyes widening in response.

Cat raised a eyebrow. "What? What's wrong?"

Jade shook off her surprise and replied, "I was just... surprised you said that."

Cat shrugged. "You're important to me, Jade."

Tori smiled at her response. Cat was always so caring about everyone.

Jade's jaw drop a little. "I'm important to you? But I'm Jade West, nobody really cares about me."

"But I do," Cat whispered softly.

Tori smiled. "Me too..."

Jade looked at Tori and Cat, her two people who somehow cared about her. "But how could you? I used to be so mean to you guys..."

Tori looked at Cat and winked at her. A signal.

Cat looked at her, surprised, but still nodded. Both Cat and Tori kissed Jade's cheeks at the same time.

Jade eyes widened but she didn't move.

"You're a great person, even with all of your scariness," Cat told her.

Tori nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're fun to hang out with."

Jade was really surprised at their response, to the point where she started to feel bad. Jade lowered her head and quietly apologized, "I'm sorry for ever being mean..."

"It's okay, Jade," both friends replied

Jade looked at Tori and asked, "Does that mean we could watch The Scissoring?"

Tori rolled her eyes. "Yeah we can."

Jade grinned. "You're going to be _so_ scared."


	4. Scary movie

They were about halfway through the movie and Cat and Tori were both scared out their minds, much to Jade's enjoyment. Cat squealed and hide her face in the crook of Jade's neck.

Jade laughed. "It's not even scary."

"Uh, beg to differ!" Tori complained from behind a pillow.

Jade sighed and rested her chin on Cat's head. "Cat, you even got me the scissors from this movie, have you never seen it?"

Cat shook her head against Jade's neck.

Tori peeked out from behind the pillow and quickly hid behind it again, asking, "Happy now, Jade? Can we please stop this movie?!"

Jade rolled her eyes and turned off the movie. "You guys are such babies."

Tori wanted to yell at Jade but decided not to. She figured it was best to just let it go. So instead, she just rolled her eyesnand exaggerated, "Anything _else_ you wanna do that _doesn't_ scare us out of our minds?"

Cat peeked out from under Jade's chin. "Is it over?"

Jade lifted her chin off of Cat's head. "Yeah, since you couldn't handle it."

Cat smiled. "Yay! No more scary movies ever again!"

Tori laughed.

Jade smirked. "If you want to be friends with me you still have to watch them sometimes."

Cat gasped and Tori laughed again, saying, "She's joking, Cat."

Jade nodded. "You take everything too literal."

Cat bowed her head. "Promise me you were kidding..."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Fine, I promise I was just joking."

Cat flung her arms around Jade's neck. "Yay, thank you!"

Jade laughed. "Yeah, okay, whatever."

Tori smiled at her friends' interactions. Even if Jade hasn't admitted it yet, she could tell that Jade loved Cat and was quite fond of her. Of course, Tori also loved Cat. Cat was such a great person and was hard not to love.

Cat just smiled at the other two, happy once again. She then annouced suddenly, "I love you guys, you're the best!"

Tori and Jade were both surprised at the outburst. Tori smiled. "Love you too, Cat."

Jade said nothing and Tori and Cat knew why. It was hard for Jade to say anything like that. She doesn't really get much love.

Cat carefully took Jade's hand and quietly reassured, "It's okay, Jade, I get it..."

Jade looked down at her lap and remained silent.

Cat and Tori looked at each other, hoping that Jade wouldn't explode or cry, for that matter.

But Jade didn't, much to their surprise. Instead, Jade turned to Cat and placed hand on her cheek. Cat was very surprised, but she still leaned into her slightly and held onto her wrist.

Jade hesitated, then leaned forward and as gently as she could, kissed her forehead.

Cat went from being surprised to completely shocked.

Jade was never openly affectionate like that.

Even Tori was shocked and Jade had even kissed her forehead this morning. Cat looked up at Jade; eyes wide. Jade smiled a gentle smile. ",Just because I don't get a lot of love, doesn't mean that I can't love either," she said to Cat.


	5. I care about you

Cat couldn't believe the gentleness heard in Jade's voice. She knew about Jade's rough life, so she never expected much affection. "Wow Jadey, that was... great." It was true, Jade didn't get much love, but still being able to love was what was great.

Jade was even surprised about what she said herself. She hated showing weakness, but she had finally realized that love wasn't a weakness. It was a strength. "I love you, Cat" Jade said firmly, finally understanding how important love was.

Tori smiled at Jade's openness and honesty.

Cat inched forward and gently kissed Jade's cheek, replying, "I love you too, Jade."

Even though Cat had just said the same thing a second ago, it made another wave of realization and pain hit Jade. The realization because someone loves her; the pain because Cat loved her more than her own father did.

Tori almost immediately noticed the sudden change of emotion that Jade was showing. It looked more sad than happy. Jade's dad. It had to be because of him, Tori though to herself.

Cat however, didn't seem to notice Jade's change of mood.

Jade turned and looked straight ahead, leaning back against he couch.

Tori now knew for sure that Jade was hurting again. She took Jade hand and whispered softly, "If he can't see that you"re great, he's not worth it."

Cat finally understood, so she leaned her head on Jade's shoulder. "Yeah, you're an amazing person..."

Jade didn't know how to react or what to say for that matter. "I-I don't get... much love from my dad..."

Cat hummed quietly.

"It's alright, Jade, you have us," Tori confirmed.

Jade sighed and leaned her head on Cat's.

Tori felt really bad for Jade. Sure, she used to tease her and sure they use to hate each other, but as of right now, they loved each other. Tori leaned against Jade's other shoulder and also sighed.

Jade rested her hand on Tori's and whispered, "Thanks, Tor..." Jade felt Cat's even breathing and realized that she had fallen asleep. "She's asleep... somehow..."

Tori smiled a little. "Only Cat would fall asleep at a time like this."

Jade sat up. "There's... something I didn't tell you..."

Tori looked up. "I'm listening."

Jade took a deep breath. "It's not like I'm just guessing my dad doesn't love me... he's told me himself that he hates me..."

Tori sat up and off of Jade's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Jade..."

Jade avoided her gaze. "It's fine."

Tori couldn't take it anymore. "It's not fine! That's terrible! You don't deserve it!" she whisper-yelled, attempting not to wake up Cat.

Jade raised an eyebrow at Tori's outburst. "Since when were you so passionate about my life?"

Tori looked down. "Since you told me about your dad... I care about you, Jade, and I want you to he happy."

Jade smiled a little. "Even though I always make fun of you?"

Tori rolled her eyes fondly. "I can't say I love that, but yeah, even though you make fun of me."

Jade's smile widened. "Thanks, Vega."


	6. You admitted it

Tori leaned her head back on Jade's shoulder and smiled a little.

Suddenly, Trina came downstairs to complain about something and noticed Jade's hair, because of the green streaks in it. "Tori," Trina whined, "Why is your creepy friend here?" Then she noticed something else. "Wait..." She started walked over to them on the couch. "Are you two snuggling?"

Tori and Jade looked at each other and quickly sat up, Tori saying, "Uh, no."

Trina smirked. "I'm pretty sure you were. Wait until I post this on The Slap."

Jade stood up, which made Cat wake up and fall onto Tori's lap. "You post that your dead, Vega," Jade told Trina, holding onto the collar of her shirt.

Trina put both of her hands up in surrender. "Okay, geez, I won't. But seriously, why were you doing that, I thought you hated Tori?"

Tori stuck her tongue out at Trina when Jade let go of her collar.

"I don't hate, Tori."

Cat was super confused about what was happening and Tori had just realized that Cat was on her lap.

"Oh, so you love Tori," Trina replied mockingly.

Jade looked at Tori as if she was asking what to say.

Tori merely shrugged.

Jade rolled her eyes and turned to face Trina again. "Do you mean that as a bad thing?"

Trina was caught off guard. "Wait, you actually do love her?" Trina asked in a shocked voice.

Jade slowly nodded. "She's better than most people I know..."

Trina was very surprised to hear that coming from the goth's mouth. So, she just left the room as if nothing even happened.

Tori looked at Jade with eyes of wonder. "You... admitted it..."

Jade looked at her. "Yeah? What the problem?"

Tori didn't answer, she just ran her fingers through Cat's hair.

Cat looked up at her and smiled. Jade grabbed Tori chin forcefully and made her look into her eyes. "Tell me, Vega," she whispered.

Tori sighed. "I'm just surprised. You're Jade West, I used to think you were cold-blooded. No offense."

Jade smirked. "Who says I'm not cold-blooded?"

Tori laughed softly as Jade sat next to her again.

Jade smiled and playfully patted Cat on the head.

Cat tilted her head back and looked at Jade upside down, then smiled back. She smiled. "Hi, Jadey!"

"Hey Cat." Jade then looked up at Tori and assured, "By the way, I won't get offended by you saying I'm cold-blooded. It's a good thing you thought I was because I wanted you to think that."

Tori laughed again. "Well, what do you want me to think of you now?"

Jade looked away. "Someone who's actually loved by her family..."

Tori took Jade's hand. "I'm sorry, Jade, I didn't mean it like that."

Jade looked back at her. "I know, Tor, but I just don't want you looking at me differently..."

Tori smiled warmly and replied, "I won't. Well, at least I won't look at you differently from the way I look at you now, because I used to look at you as someone who would kill me in my sleep."

Jade smirked. "That's what I wanted you to think."

They soon realized that they were kind of ignoring Cat, so Tori bent down and kissed her forehead while Jade kissed Cat's cheek.

Cat giggled at their affection.

"Sorry for forgetting about you, Cat," Tori softly apologized.

Cat looked up at her. "It's fine." Then she smiled and continued, "You're really warm by the way."

Tori rolled her eyes and laughed. "Thanks, I guess."

Cat beckoned for Tori to come closer, held Tori's face and kissed her on the cheek.

Tori smiled. "Were you just too lazy to sit up?"

Cat laughed. "Yeah..."

Tori shook her head as her smile grew fonder. "Only you, Cat..."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat asked, surprised.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Stop overreacting, Cat." Jade then leaned her head on Tori's shoulder, much to Tori's surprise.

Tori was now physically close to both of her friends; Cat's head was on her lap and Jade's was on her shoulder. She turned and softly kissed the top of Jade's head.

Jade smiled a little. She really did love Tori.


	7. You deserve it

For the first time in a long time, Jade felt safe. Sure, everyone else thought Jade was tough and mean, but inside she was insecure and scared. Now, both Cat and Tori have seen those sides of her, but Jade didn't think that was a bad thing anymore. It's good for some people to know the real you. "Hey, Tor?"

Tori looked at her. "Yeah?"

Jade took a deep breath before saying, "Thank you for, you know, being there for me."

Tori nodded once. "I'll always be here for you when you need me."

Jade smiled. "Same for you."

Tori smiled as well, It's great to have someone like Jade care about someone like her.

Cat looked up at Jade and said, "Hey, I'm here for you too!"

Jade laughed and ran her fingers through Cat's hair. "I know, Cat, you've always been there for me."

Cat giggled which made Tori smile. Cat then looked at her phone and sat up suddenly, saying, "Oh no I forgot! I gotta go meet Beck and Andre!" She hugged Tori. "Bye, Tori!" She was about to leave, but she turned around and hugged Jade.

Jade was caught ff guard, but still hugged her back tightly.

"Bye, Jade, feel better soon," Cat whispered to her.

Her saying that made Jade's heart wrench.

Cat then ran out the door, leaving Tori and Jade alone.

Jade stayed quiet, so Tori immediately knew something was wrong.

"Are you alright?" Tori asked softly.

Jade looked at the floor. "She said to feel better soon..."

Tori was confused. "Sooo..." she drew out, wanting Jade to elaberate.

Jade sighed and obliged. "Cat has always cared about me, but I never showed it to her. She's now here for me when I needed her the most and I feel like I don't deserve-"

She was cut off by Tori gently kissing her on the forehead. "You _do_ deserve it, "she whispered under her breath.

Jade then complely lost it. She just couldn't bear it anymore; she still didn't feel like she deserved it. She cried; Jade West cried.

Tori hated seeing anyone cry, especially Jade. She started to slowly caress Jade's face and whispered, I love you, Jade..."

Jade looked up at her, but remained silent.

When Tori attempted to wipe the tears off of Jade's face, Jade ever so slightly leaned into her touch, and that made Tori smile. "I know for a fact you've always been more gentle with Cat than any of us. If you think you don't deserve her love then I just don't understand."

Jade looked down. "It's true, I have always been gentler with Cat, but that doesn't mean that I've never forgotten. Sometimes I'm mean to her and I don't mean to be. I've made her cry before and I hated that feeling."

Tori smile turned sympathetic. "Nobody wants to make Cat cry, she's really sweet. You shouldn't be mad at yourself because of that though, Cat understands."

Jade said nothing and ended up leaned against Tori's shoulder again, now tired from crying.

Tori smiled and leaned her head against Jade's. She soon felt Jade's even breathing. She had fallen asleep.

Suddenly, Cat came in through the door, saying, "Sorry! I forgot something!" Luckily, she had not woken up Jade. She looked over and saw that Jade was asleep, then she looked at Tori and apologized, "Oh, sorry! I didn't know she was sleeping."

Tori smiled and nodded, but didn't reply.

"She's luckily to have you, Tori, she usually never tells people anything personal," Cat softly admitted.

Tori smiled and whispered, "Thanks, Cat, she's luckily to have you too."

Cat smiled warmly and kissed Tori on the cheek. "I'll see you later, call me if Jade has more problems."

"Bye." As Cat left again, she sighed. Today was going to be a long day.


	8. Nightmare during the day

Tori soon fell asleep too, only to be woken about an hour later. She didn't know what had woke her up, but she didn't mind. She then heard a mumble and realized it was coming from Jade.

"No, don't... Don't leave me... I though you cared..."

Tori brushed her hand through Jade's hair and comforted, "Shh, it's alright."

Jade, however, was asleep, so she couldn't really hear Tori's comfort. "No you cant! Don't do this!" Jade said louder than the time before.

Tori didn't know what to do for her friend, so she just continued running her fingers through Jade's hair.

Then Jade practically yelled, "I though you loved me!"

Tori grew worried so she decided to shake her awake.

Jade woke up with a start, scared momentarily.

"Are you alright, Jade," Tori asked softly.

Jade looked at her with wild eyes, but her expression softened when she saw that it was just Tori. "I'm fine, Vega," she replied rather harshly.

Tori winced at the way Jade had talked to her.

Jade immediately felt bad for what she had done. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for... It's not your fault or anything."

Tori decided to change the subject. "You were talking in your sleep..."

Jade looked into her eyes, worried about what she said. "What did I say?"

Tori bit her lip. "You said 'don't leave me' and 'I thought you loved me.'"

Jade looked down. She remembered her dream, but it wasn't about her dad. It was about Tori and Cat leaving her.

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Do you remember your dream?"

Jade hesitated before she replied, "Yeah, but it wasn't about my dad so don't worry."

"I'm going to worry no matter who it was about because you started yelling in your sleep. I need to know what happened, you can't hide from this anymore."

Jade sighed. "It was about you... and Cat..."

Tori's expression softened. "I could never leave you."

Jade held Tori's gaze as she whispered, "I know... I'm just worried that things will change; that you'll change..."

Tori shook her head. "I won't, I care too much."

Jade smiled a little. "Thanks Tor."

Tori smiled back. "No problem." She checked her phone and she had a text from Cat.

 _"Hi, Tori! I'm done with the project I was doing. Want me to come back over?"_

Tori though for a moment. She decided it would be beneficial if Cat came back. Jade needed her best friend here.

 _"Sure, Cat, It'll be fun. You can sleepover too if you want."_

 _"Kk, yay!"_

Tori smiled and looked over at Jade. "Hey, do you want to stay over again tonight?"

Jade thought for a moment, then replied, "I really shouldn't, but I also really don't want to home. I'll stay, I can't deal with that right now."

Tori smiled slightly. "Cool, Cat's staying over too." Tori then thought to herself, ' _Maybe Cat and I can help Jade forget about the bad things that have been happening...'_


	9. Twister and Pizza

Cat ran in through the door and yelled, "Hi, Tori!"

Tori raised an eyebrow. "How did you get here so fast? And how did you pack stuff for tonight so quickly?!" Jade smirked. "She has a bag in her room pre-prepared for sleepovers."

Cat nodded shyly. "Yeah, and I was really excited so I left quickly."

Tori laughed and fondly shook her head. "It's fine, Cat. So, what do you guys want to do?"

Jade shrugged. "I dunno, maybe a game or something."

Tori was glad she had suggested something other than a horror movie.

Cat smiled. "Yay, I love games!"

Tori smiled too. "Wow, Jade, you actually suggested something good for once," she teased.

Jade stuck her tongue out which made Cat giggle.

"What games do you have?" Cat asked Tori.

Tori though for a moment. "I honestly don't remember. The games are in the hall though, do you want to go and pick one out?"

Cat smiled and nodded, then ran out of the room to go look.

Tori looked over at Jade as soon as Cat left the room. "Are you sure your going to be okay?"

Jade looked down. "No promises, but I'm with two amazing people, so I think so."

Tori smiled and gently kissed her on the cheek. "Just let me know if you need me or Cat to be there for you, okay?" Jade nodded and smiled a little in return.

Cat came back with a wide grin on her face, and in her hands she held the game Twister.

Jade noticed it and groaned.

Tori laughed. This was gonna be fun.

Tori was in charge of the spinner first, which meant it was Jade versus Cat. Tori spun the spinner and called out, "Right foot, red."

 _'So far, so good,'_ Jade thought to herself. Of course, however, the game got progressively harder. Eventually, it was right foot and left arm on green, left foot, blue, right arm, yellow.

Cat and Jade's bodies were shaking; begging for them to get in a different position. Cat's arm sudddenly gave out and she fell forward, Jade following soon after.

Tori clasped her hands together and yelled, "Jade is victorious!"

Cat clapped. "Yay, Jadey!"

Jade playfully bowed and said, "Hold your applause, I know I'm amazing."

Tori rolled her eyes."You haven't won yet. Now Cat and I have to go against each other. Whoever wins goes against you, then whoever wins that one wins the whole game."

Cat looked at Tori and excitedly pointed out, "Yay! Now it's our turn!"

Tori smiled and handed Jade the spinner. "May the odds ever be in your favor, Cat."

Tori and Cat's arms were both shaking from being in an odd position.

Jade spun the spinner and she called out, "left hand, green."

Tori reached out her arm and nearly faceplanted on the mat but still managed not to fall.

Cat tried to do the same thing, but her other arm was at a weird angle, so she ended up falling.

"Tori is victorious," Tori yelled as she stood up and did a little dance.

Jade smirked. "Not yet you're not. Now you have to face me."

Tori laughed. "You didn't even want to play this in the first place! "

Jade smirk now came with a twinkle in her eye. "I didn't, until I realized I was good at it."

Tori grinned. "Oh, you're on."

Jade was determined to win and Tori thought that to be halarious. Eventually, Jade was the one on top, literally because Tori was underneath her when she fell.

"Get off, Jade!" Tori half-yelled half-laughed.

Jade got up and mumbled, "Sorry..."

Tori stood up and celbrated. "Ha, I won!"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, good job."

Cat smiled at the two of them and hugged them both. "Yay! What do we do now?" Cat asked excitedly.

Tori looked at her watch and it was already 5:30. She looked back up at the both of them and asked, "Do you want to order some pizza?"

The pizza came and Cat was still overly excited. The three of then ate pizza and laughed together.

Jade had completely forgotten about the problems at home and was happy. By the time they were done eating, it was already 6:30. They went over and sat down on the couch, thinking about what to do next.

"Do you guys just want to watch another movie?" Cat asked quietly.

Jade shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

Tori looked over at Jade. "No horror, you got it?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Fine. What do you want watch, Cat?"

"The Lion King," Cat answered shyly.

Tori smiled. "Sure, that's a good movie."

Jade groaned. "Fine, but if I fall asleep you'll know why."


	10. Distractions

If you've never watched the Lion King there is some spoilers. But seriously, how have you never seen lion king?!

It was at the screen where Mufasa falls off the cliff, so Tori looked over at Cat and Jade.

Cat had tears in her eyes and Jade was yawning.

 _'Typical Jade,'_ Tori thought to herself. She then turned her attention to Cat and softly asked, "Are you, okay?"

Cat shook her head. "I just wish he didn't die... Every single time I watch this movie he dies and it makes me wish there was a different ending..."

Tori smiled a little. "Oh, Cat, c'mere you." She let Cat lean against her shoulder as she put an arm around her. Tori sighed and said, "You're so weird, Cat, no offense." She kissed the top of Cat's head and continued, "It's alright. Remember, he visits Simba later in the movie."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Only you, Cat...would cry over a fictional death."

Tori looked at her and squinted. "I cried the first time I watched this movie, are you going make fun of me too?"

Jade laughed and mumbled, "Well _sorry_ , Vega."

When the song Hakuna Matata came on, both Tori and Cat sang along.

Jade rolled her eyes fondly at her two friends.

"It means no worries, for the rest of your daaays," Cat sang. "It's our problem freee, philosophy," Cat and Tori then joined tegether in harmony. Jade decided to give them the benifit of the doubt and joined them for the last part. "Hakuna Matata," They all sang together.

Cat started laughing and was soon followed by the other two. "Wow Jade, I can't believe you aren't asleep yet," Tori said playfully.

Jade shrugged. "It's just not late enough for me to fall asleep yet."

When the movie ended, it was about eight o'clock, still not late enough for them to be tired. The three friends continued to sit there, thinking about what they could do next. Jade suddenly smirked. "Hey, I've got a fun idea."

Cat gulped. Jade's idea of fun typically involved someone getting hurt.

As if Jade read her mind, she added, "And don't worry, it doesn't involve pain."

Cat let out a sigh of relief which made Jade laugh.

"Hey, Tor, do you have a blindfold?"

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Yeah... Why?"

Jade grinned. "You'll see."

Tori got the blindfold and handed it to Jade.

Jade grinned again. "My idea is to do blind makeup on each other."

Tori rubbed the back of her neck. "Okay... that sounds cool. But I am definitely not letting you near my face."

Jade smirked and got really close to Tori's face, whispering, "Why, do I make you uncomfortable?"

Tori scooted back. "okay, fine, but when I tell you to stop you need to stop."

Jade held out her hand for a shake. "Deal."

Tori hesitated, but still shook Jade's hand.

In the end, Tori ended up with lipstick on her cheek and eye liner on her forehead. She had told Jade to stop at least five times, much to Jade's enjoyment yet annoyance. Tori finally just smiled and said, "Well, I look... amazing. Cat, it's your turn to do Jade's."

Cat grinned. "'Kay 'Kay," she respoonded while putting on the blindfold. She reached out and touched Jade's face, trying to find where she was. Once she found her, she kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "That's was a early apology."

Jade rolled her eyes. "It's fine, just do it, Cat."

"Um...you look great," Tori said when Cat had finished.

Jade smirked. "Oh, it can't be _that_ bad." She looked in the mirror and then looked over at Cat. "Never mind, I'm going to kill you."

Cat squealed and tried to run away, but Jade caught her before she could.

She pinned Cat to the ground and quoted, "Pinned ya."

Cat smiled. "That was from Lion King."

"Yeah, well, I decided not to kill you. Instead, I quoted Lion King."

Cat giggled.

Tori then jumped in and said, "Okay, guys, I think we're done with blind make-up, so let's go to bed now."

Jade shrugged. "Okay, but where are we going to sleep?"

Tori smiled. "My bed. We'll make it work."

Jade ended up between Tori and Jade, with her arms around Tori waist and her head tucked under her chin.

Cat giggled. "It's like a best friend sandwich!"

Jade smiled and replied into Tori's neck, "Yep, and somehow I'm the one in the middle."

"Because tonight is about us trying to help you feel better. You're in the middle so you are surrounded by people who love you," Tori replied.

Jade smirked. "You are sooo sappy."

Tori kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I know. Goodnight Jade, goodnight Cat."

"yeah, G'night, guys."

"Love you guys..."


	11. She loved then

Tori woke up with Cat nuzzled into her. Still in a tired state, she kissed her on forehead and whispered sleepily, "Good morning, Cat." Suddenly she snapped awake and asked, "Cat, where's Jade!?"

"Best friend sandwich... remember?" Cat mumbled.

Tori sighed. "Well right now, it's just the two of us!"

Cat woke up fully and gazed up at Tori, just now realizing Jade's absence.

Tori grabbed her phone and sure enough, there was a text from Jade.

 _"Hey, Tor. Depending on when your reading this, I left at about three in the morning. I just was kind of home sick so I left. I'm fine, don't worry about me... Thanks for being there for me, Vega."_

Tori breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at what Jade said. Jade was okay. She looked over at Cat, who was currently trying to go back to sleep. Tori laughed quietly and got up beside her, then brushed away the hair in front of Cat's eyes and whispered, "Jade said that she's okay."

Cat smiled with her eyes still closed. "'Kay 'kay."

Tori sighed and hugged Cat closer.

Cat wrapped her arms around her waist in response.

Tori smiled and rested her chin on Cat's shoulder. "Why are you so tired Cat," Tori asked

Cat giggled. "Jade's shoulder isn't really that comfortable."

Tori rolled her eyes. "You _chose_ to sleep like that!"

Cat pouted. "I didn't move because Jade was warm. Besides, I did fall asleep eventually."

Tori let go of Cat with a short huff. "Come on, let's go downstairs and get breakfast."

As her and Cat were eating, she got another text from Jade. It read,

 _"I can't."_

Tori grew worried as she showed the text to Cat.

"Something's wrong with Jade," Cat said, espressing her concern.

Tori nodded but didn't say anything at first, far too worried. "She's definitely not okay," Tori finally whispered under her breath.

Cat nodded. "Maybe we should-" She was cut off by a knock at the door.

Tori and Cat looked at each other, then Tori went to open the door.

There stood Jade. Well... barely. She was slightly leaning to the side, tear streaks visible down her face. A cut was just above her eye, and her eyes had lost their spark.

"Jade...," Tori whispered under her breath, almost afraid to move.

Cat came up behind Tori and gasped at the sight in front of her.

Jade stepped inside and almost immediately fell to her knees, crying into her hands.

Tori and Cat glanced at each other, then quickly knelt down beside their distraught friend. Tori gently moved Jade's hands from her face and looked into her now red eyes. "Jade... what's wrong?" Tori asked softly.

Jade held Tori's gaze for a moment then looked back down. "I can't do this anymore..." She took a deep breath and continued, "I love you guys, both of you, so much. You've done nothing but be there for me and I'm grateful for that. My dad... I love you guys more than him. I just can't do it anymore..."

Cat and Tori stared at her, full of shock at what she had just admitted. "I love you too, Jadey," Cat replied softly, gently wiping away Jade's tears.

"I... need you guys..."

Tori smiled warmly and whispered into her ear, "It's going to be okay, we're right here."

Jade let out a low whimper as Tori pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

Cat kissed Jade's temple. We'll always be here for you."

Jade sat up her knees as both of the girls hugged her tightly. She loved them, she really did, and they knew that now. Now she just needed to figure everything else out...

So yeah, that's the end of this fanfic! There will be a sequel soon called "Fixing what's broken," so be on the lookout for that. Anyways *fist-bump* to all of you guys who read this and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
